Love Drabble of KAGAMI
by ChocolatDiamond
Summary: [KAGAMI TAIGA X READER/YOU!] Bagaimana rasanya kalau sang Ace dari Seirin High, Kagami Taiga menjadi kekasihmu? Kumpulan drabble yang menceritakan bagaimana kalian bertemu dan kehidupan sehari - hari kalian berdua. [CHAPTER 1 AND 2 UPDATED!] Mind to RnR?
1. Chapter 1

"**K.A.G.A.M.I"**

**DRABBLE FICTION by ChocolatDiamond**

**Kuroko no Basket especially Kagami Taiga belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi, I only own this story**

**WARNING! OOC, TYPO EVERYWHERE, GAJE, BAD SUMMARY**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! ENJOY~!**

**SUMMARY : "Bagaimana jadinya kalau seorang KAGAMI TAIGA memiliki kekasih yaitu dirimu? Drabble cerita cinta tentang dirimu dan sang Ace Seirin itu."**

**K for Kissing**

Sekarang ini kau sedang menjalin hubungan dengan seorang siswa SMA Seirin sekaligus seorang "Ace" dari tim basket Seirin, Kagami Taiga. Meskipun masih siswa kelas satu, skill basket dan perawakannya dibilang jauh dari kebanyakan orang. Bagaimana kau menjalin hubungan dengan pria itu? Mudah saja sih, mari kita flashback~

**FLASHBACK**

Salah satu keahlianmu adalah basket. Itulah awal yang membuat Kagami tertarik padamu, kalian pun menjadi sahabat dekat gara – gara basket yang mempertemukan kalian. Satu hari, Kagami mengajakmu untuk one-on-one di lapangan basket di dekat Seirin. Kau pun mencari – cari bola basketmu yang biasanya kau letakkan di lokermu. Kau sempat keheranan saat melihat bahwa benda bundar oranye yang biasanya berada di dalam lokermu tiba – tiba saja lemyap ditelan bumi.

"Rasanya tadi aku meletakkannya disini. Kok bisa tidak ada? Rasanya tidak ketinggalan tuh." Gumammu sendirian sambil menghela nafas. Kau yang pasrah atas hilangnya bola basketmu hanya bisa berjalan lemas menuju lapangan basket untuk menemui sahabatmu dan memberitahunya bahwa kau kehilangan bola basketmu. Sungguh menyedihkan.

Kau mempercepat langkah kakimu saat kau melihat lapangan basket itu sudah di depan matamu. Begitu sampai, kau pun langsung melihat Kagami yang sedang men-dribble bola sendirian kemudian men-dunk nya dengan kasar.

"Kagami!" Panggilmu.

Sang pemilik nama yang barusan kau panggil pun menoleh ke arahmu sambil menggenggam bola basket di tangannya. Kau pun langsung berlari ke arah Kagami.

"Apa?" Tanyanya singkat.

Cuek sekali orang ini.

"Bola basketku hilang." Ucapmu langsung to-the-point.

Kagami terdiam sebentar.

"Untuk apa kau bawa bola lagi? Aku 'kan yang biasa membawanya."

"Tadi aku hanya sekedar mengeceknya, aku tidak menyangka bahwa bola basket yang sudah jelek dan usang itu bisa hilang." Jawabmu sambil memasang wajah malas yang menandakan bahwa kau sudah kehilangan mood mu untuk one-on-one dengan pria di depanmu ini.

"Oh begitu." Kagami hanya menanggapinya dengan singkat. Kemudian ia melempar bola basket yang sedari tadi ia pegang ke arahmu.

'**PLUK'**

Kau sempat terkejut atas tindakan tiba – tibanya itu, kau segera menangkap bola basket yang dilempar Kagami kemudian sedikit memutar – mutar bola itu.

'Lho? Kok rasanya bola ini famiiar?' Pikirmu sejenak kemudian memperhatikan benda bulat itu dengan seksama, melihat – lihat setiap sisi pada bola itu sampai kau mendapati bahwa bola itu memang milikmu.

"Hei, ini 'kan bolaku!" Ujarmu sedikit membentak pada pria di depanmu.

Wajah Kagami sedikit memerah ia menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Coba saja kau periksa lagi, itu milikmu atau bukan."

"Hah?"

Kau sweatdrop akan tingkah anehnya itu, tak biasanya ia seperti itu. Kau hanya menuruti kata Kagami untuk kembali memeriksa bola itu. Mau dilihat berapa kali pun, ini memang bolamu. Tapi, tunggu...

"Lho? Apa ini?" Kau sempat heran saat kau melihat sebuah tulisan yang ditulis dengan spidol hitam yang tertera di sudut bolamu. Kau yang penasaran pun langsung membaca tulisan yang seharusnya tidak ada di bola basketmu.

"Boku wa (Name) o daisuki desu. Maukah kau jadi pacarku? –Kagami Taiga."

Kau tersentak saatkau melihat nama 'Kagami Taiga' pada tulisan itu. Kau pun langsung menoleh pada lelaki yang ada di depanmu sambil mengerjapkan matamu beberapa kembali tanda bingung.

Hening.

Akhirnya Kagami berani membuka mulut.

"Bagaimana jawabanmu?" Tanya Kagami singkat sambil menatapmu dengan wajah sangat merah. 'Ya ampun, manis sekali.' Pikirmu sambil tersenyum geli,

Kagami yang memperhatikan senyummu langsung mendengus kesal.

"Hei, kau mau menjawab atau tidak!? Kalau tidak, aku akan pergi!" Ucapnya kesal dengan sedikit nada tinggi kemudian beranjak dari temoatnya berdiri.

"Hei, jangan pergi dulu!" Kau pun langsung mencegah Kagami dengan menarik satu tangannya dengan kedua tanganmu. Perbuatanmu sontak membuat Kagami terkejut.

Kau bernafas sejenak untuk memberikan jawabanmu padanya.

Kau tersenyum manis.

"Aku.. juga suka suka padamu..." Jawabmu sambil terus mengenggam tangannya dan menundukkan kepalamu malu. Kau menggigit bibir bawahmu saking malunya.

Kagami melihat beberapa semburat merah terhias di pipi mulusmu. –Oh, pemandangan di depannya saat ini sungguh manis baginya. Kau yang menggenggam erat tangannya dengan kedua tanganmu, mata yang tertunduk karena malu, dan pipi yang merah. Sungguh terlalu manis untuk seorang Kagami Taiga—

"Jadi..?" Tanya Kagami sambil menatapmu.

Pertanyaan bodoh yang terlontar dari Kagami langsung membuatmu kesal. Kau pun langsung meremas lengan Kagami yang kau genggam kuat dari tadi.

"Tentu saja kita pacaran, dasar baka! Bukankah kau yang memintaku untuk jadi pacarmu?" Teriakmu kesal sambil memelototi Kagami masih dengan semburat merah di pipimu.

"I-itte!"

Kagami masih termenung akan kata – katamu.

"Benarkah kau mau?" Tanyanya sekali lagi untuk memastikan kalau ia tidak salah mendengar.

Kau mengangguk pelan sambil tersenyum manis.

"Tentu saja."

Kagami langsung membulatkan matanya kaget sekaligus tersenyum senang. Saking senangnya, sang pria bersurai merah-hitam itu langsung menarik pinggangmu dan mengangkat tubuhmu ke atas (bisa dibilang menggendong juga sih).

"O-oi! Turunkan aku, Bakagami!" Teriakmu panik saat mendapati dirimu yang sedang diangkat oleh kekasih barumu.

Kagami langsung nyengir – nyengir nggak jelaas.

"Kalau kau jadi pacarku, pasti kau mau menemaniku untuk Street ball setiap minggu dan menemaniku latihan setiap hari bukan!?" Tanya Kagami girang sambil menurunkanmu dalam pelukannya.

Wajahmu langsung merah padam. Kau pun membuang mukamu ke sembarang arah.

"Siapa juga yang mau! Kalau mau latihan, latihan saja sana sendiri!" Ketusmu kesal.

Ternyata kau tsundere.

"Hehehe.. maaf. Tapi, kau akan tetap bermain basket bersamaku 'kan?" Tanyanya polos membuatmu langsung menoleh untuk menatap wajahnya yang bisa dibilang ehmm—awkward.

'**BUAGH'**

Kau langsung menggeplak (?) kepala merah pria yang ada di depanmu sambil melepaskan diri dari pelukannya.

"Kau bodoh atau otakmu isinya bola basket hah!? Sudah jelas, 'kan aku selalu bermain bersamamu. Mana mungkin aku berhenti main basket bersamamu!" Ujarmu kasar sambil menjulurkan lidahmu.

Kagami tersenyum.

"Yosh, sekarang kita one-on-one!" Teriak Kagami girang.

"Aku tidak mau! Aku tidak mau one-on-one dengan bola yang sudah dipenuhi tinta seperti itu!" Sahutmu sambil menatap tajam Kagami.

"Bukan itu maksudku."

"Hah?"

Kau membulatkan matamu saat Kagami mengangkat tubuh mungilmu agar sejajar dengannya kemudian mengecup bibirmu perlahan. Rasanya sungguh aneh, sensasi panas menjulur ke kepalamu. Kau hanya diam sambil meremas bahu kekasihmu.

Kagami melepas kecupannya.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak suka?" Tanya Kagami sambil menatapmu dengan intens.

Kau menggeleng pelan.

"Bukan begitu, aku hanya..." Kau tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaannya. Sebenarnya, kau menyukainya, tapi kau malu untuk mengakuinya.

"Heeh.. kalau begitu, kau menyukainya 'kan?" Tanya Kagami nakal sambil mendekatkan wajahnya kembali kemudian tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

Wajahmu langsung memerah.

"Bu-bukan itu!"

"Lalu?"

Belum sempat kau menjawab pertanyaan Kagami, lelaki itu kembali mencium bibir mungilmu. Lembut diawal memang, sehingga membuatmu balik menciumnya sambil memejamkan matamu untuk merasakan sensasi nikmat yang menyelubungi tubuhmu. Tetapi, beberapa saat kemudian, kecupan yang penuh dengan kelembutan itu pun langsung berubah menjadi lumatan cepat yang kasar. Kau mencengkram bahu Kagami erat sambil menahan erangan yang ingin keluar dari mulutmu.

"Uhhnng.." Dan akhirnya, erangan kecil lolos dari pertahananmu saat kekasihmu baru saja menjilati bibirmu seakan memintamu untuk membuka jalan untuk masuk ke dalam sana.

Sontak, kau mendorong tubuh besar Kagami yang mendekapmu erat dalam gendongannya. Hal itu membuat Kagami melepaskan ciuman liarnya perlahan, tampak benang saliva tipis yang tercipta dari bibir kalian masing – masing.

'**BLUSH'**

Iris merah Kagami membulat sempurna saat melihatmu dengan mata yang sayu dan pipi yang memerah. Baginya, itu ekspresi yang hanya bisa ia lihat sekali seumur hidup dari seorang (Name). Kau yang merasa gelisah langsung mencubit pelan perut Kagami.

"Apa yang kau lihat!" Ketusmu sambil menatapnya kembali dengan tajam, tak lupa masih dengan semburat merrah yang menghiasi pipimu.

Kagami meringis pelan kemudian terkekeh geli. Ia pun langsung menarikmu untuk segera pergi meninggalkan lapangan itu.

"Hahaha. Sudahlah, sekarang ayo kita pergi." Ucap Kagami sambil berjalan santai di depanmu. Kau menatapnya heran kemudian mengikutinya dari belakang sambil bertanya.

"Kita mau kemana?"

"Ke rumahku." Jawab Kagami sambil terus berjalan memunggungimu.

Kau hanya memiringkan kepalamu sambil mengangkat bahu seakan tidak tau apa – apa.

'Ya sudahlah...'

**FLASBACK END**

Sekarang kau ada di depan pintu apartemen kekasihmu. Memang tak biasanya kau mengunjungi Kagami, tapi kali ini Kagami yang memintanya padamu. Entahlah untuk apa.

'**Ting tong'**

'**Klek'**

Pintu di depanmu langsung terbuka setelah kau menekan bel yang ada tak jauh dari pintu itu. Tunggu, ada yang tidak beres dengan kekasihmu. Sekarang, ia tampak lesu, wajahnya pucat pasi, dan ia hanya memakai err—celana panjang tanpa atasan alias topless.

Kau langsung terkejut melihat pemandangan absurd di depanmu. Kau langsung menghampiri Kagami panik sambil mengguncang – guncang tubuhnya kasar.

"Hei! Kau kenapa!?" Tanyamu panik. Yang ditanya hanya diam sambil menatapmu dalam diam.

"Aku demam sejak kemarin sore. Kuharap kau mau merawatku." Pintanya memelas.

Kau langsung jawdrop mendengar penjelasannya dan mau tak mau menyanggupi permintaannya.

"Baiklah.. tapi, cepat masuk dan pakai bajumu." Titahmu sambil mendorong tubuh besar kekasihmu untuk masuk ke dalam apartemennya.

.

.

"Sudah baikkan?"

"Ya, begitulah. Terima kasih, (Name)."

Kau menghela nafas untuk yang kesekian kalinya sambil menatap nanar Kagami yang tengah berbaring lemas di kasur kamarnya. 'Tumben sekali dia sakit seperti ini, jadi sepi rasanya.' Pikirmu dalam hati sambil duduk di bangku yang berada di samping tempat tidur Kagami.

"(Name)."

Kau yang tengah melamun langsung terkejut akan panggilan yang tiba – tiba keluar dari mulut kekasihmu itu.

"Nani?" Tanyamu lembut sambil tersenyum tipis.

Kagami langsung menarik kemudian mendekapmu di pelukannya. Kau langsung memekik kaget dengan perlakuan Kagami.

"H-hei! Apa-apaan ini!? Lepaskan aku Bakagami!" Protesmu sambil memukul pelan dada lelaki yang ada di depanmu. Namun, si pelaku hanya terdiam sambil terus memelukmu.

"Biarkan aku memelukmu seperti ini, (Name)."

Hening.

Kau hanya menuruti permintaan Kagami—untuk diam seharian dan menjadi gulingnya. Tapi, tiba – tiba—

'**CUP'**

Kau merasakan sesuatu yang lembut menyentuh bibirmu pelan. Kau langsung membulatkan matamu tak percaya saat Kagami yang sedari tadi sedang tidur dengan tenang tiba – tiba mengecupmu. Tapi, entah mengapa kecupan sang kekasih begitu lemah dan kau bisa merasakan kelembutan yang Kagami berikan padamu lewat kecupan lembut tersebut.

"Kagami..." Desismu pelan di tengah ciuman manis kalian. Ya, manis rasanya hingga membuatmu mabuk dibuatnya. Kau malah balik menciumnya sambil melumat pelan bibir Kagami. Sang macan yang terbaring lemah hanya bisa diam menerima ciumanmu yang mulai 'meliar.'. Beberapa menit kemudian, kau melepaskan tautan bibirmu dari bibir Kagami karena merasa kehabisan oksigen. Kau langsung menatap intens kekasihmu dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Hee—ternyata (Name) hebat juga dalam berciuman.." Goda Kagami sambil memelukmu erat kemudian mengelus – ngelus punggungmu.

Kau hanya mendengus kesal sambil berusaha melepaskan diri dari sarang macan liar yang sedang tepar satu ini (?). Tsundere mu langsung kambuh, kau langsung mendorong Kagami hingga kau terlepas dari dekapannya.

"Dasar menyebalkan! Hmpphh-!" Kau berdiri sambil menggembungkan pipimu kesal atas perlakuan Kagami. Yang ditatap hanya memasang seringaian tak bersalah ala seorang Bakagami Taiga. Kagami tersenyum lagi kemudian menarikmu pelan hingga menyisakan jarak hanya beberapa centi antara wajahmu dan wajahnya.

"Aku mencintaimu, (Name)." Ucap Kagami sambil mencium keningmu dengan mesra kemudian membelai pipimu pelan. Tindakan kekasihmu berhasil membuatmu kehabisan kata – kata dan menyerah atas tindakan liarnya itu.

"Hmm.. Aku juga, Bakagami." Balasmu.

.

.

.

**OMAKE**

Beberapa hari sudah berlalu sejak kejadian dimana Kagami sakit dan memintamu untuk merawatnya. Sekarang Kagami sedang berjalan menuju rumahmu sambil membawa sesuatu di tangannya. Untuk apa Kagami ke rumahmu? Pasalnya, kaulah yang sekarang sedang menderita akibat insiden mencium-cium-sana-sini. Kagami memang sembuh dari demamnya setelah dua hari dirawat olehmu. Tapi, karena kekurangan istirahat dan terlalu lelah, kau sampai tertular penyakit kekasihmu itu. Sungguh menyebalkan bukan?

Kagami memasukki rumahmu tanpa mengetuk pintu atau menekan bel terlebih dahulu. Sungguh lancang kau, bocah. Yang ia tahu, kau sedang sendirian di rumah karena kedua orang tuamu sedang pergi ke luar kota karena ada urusan pekerjaan.

"(Name). Aku data—Oi! Kenapa kau tidur di sofa bodoh!?" Teriak Kagami kaget karena terkejut melihat tubuh mungilmu yang sedang terbaring lemah di atas sofa yang hanya beralaskan sebuah bantal dan sehelai selimut tebal untuk menutupi tubuhmu yang menggigil.

Bukannya menjawab, kau malah diam saja dan membalikkan badanmu sambil mengeratkan pelukanmu pada dirimu sendiri seakan tidak mau melihat wajah (baca : panci /plak) sang kekasih. Kagami hanya bisa menghela nafas atas tingkahmu yang aneh menurutnya itu—

"(Name)? Kau marah padaku?" Tanya Kagami sambil berjalan mendekati sofa dimana tubuhmu berada. Kau terus mengabaikannya sambil mencoba untuk menahan rasa sakit yang ada di kepalamu.

Kagami menghela nafas untuk yang KESEKIAN KALInya. Kemudian berjongkok di depan sofamu.

"Maaf, bukan maksudku untuk membuatmu tertular demamku waktu itu. Tapi, aku hanya ingin kau ada di sisiku selama aku tak berdaya. Aku tidak menyangka tindakanku memelukmu seharian dan menciumi mu malah membuatmu sakit begini." Jelas Kagami panjang lebar sambil menarik pelan tubuhmu agar mau menghadapnya yang hanya dibalas oleh erangan marah olehmu.

"(Name). Kumohon, jangan seperti ini. Kau membuatku sedih." Sambung Kagami sambil mengelus suraimu perlahan kemudian berusaha membalikkan tubuhmu lagi. Kau mau tak mau membalikkan tubuhmu untuk menghadapnya. Kau hanya menatap kekasihmu dengan tatapan kosong tanpa arti yang menandakan kau memang benar- benar sakit. Ya, kau sangat membenci kata 'sakit'. Karena sakit kau tidak bisa pergi ke sekolah untuk bertemu dengan teman – temanmu, tidak bisa mengikuti berbagai kegiatan di sekolahmu, ketinggalan pelajaran, dan juga tidak bisa bermain basket lagi dengan kekasihmu. Itu membuatmu sedih.

"Sudahlah, aku tidak marah. Lebih baik kau pulang saja dan tidak menganggu istirahatku." Ucapmu ketus sambil terus menatap Kagami. Kagami semakin merasa bersalah. Kemudian ia mengecup bibirmu pelan berharap kalau penyakit yang ada di tubuhmu akan pindah ke dalam tubuhnya lagi.

"Kalau kau tidak marah, seharusnya kau memintaku untuk merawatmu seperti yang kau lakukan kemarin. Bukannya malah mengusirku dari sini." Desis Kagami pelan sambil menggendong tubuh mungilmu yang tampak rapuh itu menuju kamar dimana tempat seharusnya kau berada.

Kau hanya terdiam kemudian mengikuti apa yang ia katakan. 'Tidak buruk juga.' Pikirmu.

Kagami menurunkanmu di atas tempat tidur ukuran queen size yang lumayan besar itu kemudian beranjak untuk pergi lagi.

"Mau kemana kau?" Tanyamu heran.

"Mengambilkanmu selimut dan membuatkan makanan untukmu. Kau belum makan 'kan?" Ucap Kagami sambil menatapmu. Kau hanya membalas ucapannya dengan sebuah anggukan pelan.

.

.

.

Sekarang kau disini, duduk di tempat tidurmu yang sangat nyaman. Dengan kekasihmu yang sedang duduk di sampingmu sambil menyuapimu semangkuk bubur yang baru saja ia buat tadi. Dalam hening, kau mengunyah pelan bubur itu sebelum menelannya. Kagami yang sejak tadi diam, tiba – tiba meletakkan mangkuk yang sudah kosong karena isinya telah kandas kau lahap kemudian beranjak mengambil sesuatu yang tadi ia bawa.

Kau menatap heran saat melihat tingkah kekasihmu itu. "Apa itu?" Tanyamu.

"Ini.. untukmu, (Name)."

Kagami memberikanmu sebuah boneka macan dengan alis bercabang—tunggu, dari mana ia mendapatkan boneka seperti itu? Kau langsung tertawa terbahak – bahak saat melihat boneka yang menurutmu oh-mirip-sekali-dengan-wajah-bodoh-Kagami itu.

"Huaahahahaha! Apa – apaan itu! Hahahaha!" Kau tidak bisa berhenti tertawa setiap melihat boneka absurd itu. Karena merasa pemberiannya tidak dihargai, Kagami langsung mengambi lagi boneka itu.

"Kau meledekku, hah!? Kalau kau tidak mau ya sudah, sini kembalikan!" Teriak Kagami dengan semburat merah yang muncul di pipinya. Kau hanya bisa berusaha menahan tawamu dan mulai berbicara.

"Hihihi.. jangan, sini kemarikan." Ujarmu sambil mengambil boneka macan (garong) itu dari tangan Kagami kemudian memeluknya erat.

Wajah Kagami langsung memanas saat melihatmu yang sedang memeluk boneka itu. Pemandangan oh-manis-sekali-kekasihku-ini langsung terekam di otak sang Ace Seirin itu.

"Terima kasih, Kagami. Hihihi, boneka ini lucu sekali. Mirip sekali denganmu hahaha. Lihat saja, alisnya bercabang dua, wajahnya seram dan mengerikan, dan..." Suara tawa masih terdengar di bibir mungilmu. Bukan tawa mengejek, melainkan tawa kebahagian karena kau tidak menyangka bahwa kekasih bodohmu itu bisa bersikap sedikit—err.. romantis.

Kau pun melanjutkan kalimatmu yang masih menggantung tadi.

"Dan juga sangat manis sepertimu..."

**BLUSHH**

Kagami yang mendengar kata – kata itu langsung bungkam seribu bahasa sambil menahan malu dan rona merah yang sudah menjalar ke wajahnya dari tadi.

"Ya sudah jangan dibuang, ya." Jawab Kagami yang masih merona sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal sambil menatap ke bawah lantai karena terlalu malu untuk menatap mata indahmu.

Kau terkekeh pelan. "Hmm? Kalau aku kesal pasti akan kubuang. Apalagi kalau aku kesal padamu, Kagami. Hahaha..." Ujarmu sambil tersenyum manis dan jawabanmu berhasil membuat Kagami tengsin (?).

"Hei, hei! Kejam sekali kau ini!"

"Hehehe.. aku hanya bercanda, kok."

Kemudian keheningan kembali tercipta di antara kalian.

"(Name)."

"Hmm? Kenapa?"

'**CHUU'**

Sebuah ciuman lembut kembali tercipta di antara kalian. Kau hanya bisa mencium balik Kagami pelan sambil memeluk sang kekasih dengan lemah. Memang lembut di awal, tapi lama kelamaan, ciuman itu menjadi semakin liar yang membuat seluruh tubuhmu memanas. Kagami melumat pelan bibirmu seakan ia takut ciumannya itu akan menyakitimu.

Tak lama kemudian, kekasihmu melepas ciumannya karena kehabisan nafas. Begitu pun juga dirimu, wajahmu benar – benar memerah karena perlakuan Kagami.

"A-aku mau tidur dulu! Oyasumi-!" Ucapmu sembari menarik selimut tebal yang sejak tadi hanya menutupi kakimu dan berbaring memeluk boneka macan bodoh yang baru saja kekasihmu berikan.

"Heeh—dasar kau ini."

Kau pun langsung tertidur lelap setelah kejadian itu. Dalam hati kau merasa sangat bahagia karena memiliki kekasih yang perhatian dan juga baik hati seperti Kagami. Meskipun ia sedikit bodoh dan ceroboh, kau tetap mencintainya. Apa lagi hal – hal gila yang akan terjadi padamu dan Kagami setelah ini? Tentu saja masih banyak karena perjalanan cinta kalian baru saja dimulai!

.

.

"_Apa pun yang terjadi aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menderita, (Name). Kebahagiaanmu adalah segalanya bagiku."_

.

.

.

.

**TUBERCOLOSIS!**

**AUTHOR NOTE : Huweee! Fic ini gaje banget, ya!? QwQ scene di ceritanya juga nggak sesuai sama judul drabble nya huwaaa... TTwTT . Maklumlah, Choco 'kan memang payah :'v. Tadinya Choco bingung mau bikin drabble tentang siapa, karena jarang – jarang ada fic tentang Kagami Taiga sang Ace Seirin ini, makanya Choco buat fic drabble Kagami Taiga x Reader! XD. Choco harap fic ini bisa menghibur untuk para reader – reader sekalian khususnya reader yang nge-fans berat sama Kagami kayak Choco ini, hehehe! X3 . Fic ini mungkin bakal disajikan satu chapter untuk satu huruf. Tapi, tergantung jumlah katanya, ya :v kalau jumlah katanya sedikit, Choco buat ada dua drabble atau gimanalah gitu (?).**

**PREVIEW FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER :**

"**Tumben sekali kau berpakaian rapi begini. Ada apa memangnya?"**

"**Wah, kau manis (Name). Ayo kita berangkat ."**

"**Kita mau kemana, Kagami?" **

"**Wah, tidak kusangka seluas ini!" **

"**Kenapa kau tiba – tiba disini!?"**

"**Kagami, itu perut atau tempat granat?"**

"**Hari ini menyenangkan sekali, ya."**

"**Aku mencintaimu, (Name)."**

"**Aku berharap kita bisa seperti ini terus."**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**M**

**I**

**N**

**D**

**T**

**O**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**?**


	2. Chapter 2

"**K.A.G.A.M.I"**

**DRABBLE FICTION by ChocolatDiamond**

**Kuroko no Basket especially Kagami Taiga belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi, I only own this story**

**WARNING! OOC, TYPO EVERYWHERE, GAJE, BAD SUMMARY**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! ENJOY~!**

**SUMMARY : "Bagaimana jadinya kalau seorang KAGAMI TAIGA memiliki kekasih yaitu dirimu? Drabble cerita cinta tentang dirimu dan sang Ace Seirin itu."**

**A for A Date**

Kau menghela nafas untuk yang kesekian kalinya. 'Benar – benar membosankan.' Pikirmu sambil menutup kembali buku – buku komik yang baru saja kau baca. Ya, kau memang selalu membaca manga – manga shoujo atau pun shounen untuk sekedar mengusir kebosanan yang melanda dirimu. Tapi, hari ini terasa lebih bosan dari biasanya. Kau pun memutuskan untuk meletakkan kembali manga – manga itu ke rak buku yang ada di kamarmu. Setelah menyusunnya dengan rapi, kau segera beranjak ke dapur untuk membuat short cake atau semacamnya untuk dimakan.

Sekitar satu setengah jam kemudian kau kembali dengan senyuman tersungging di wajah manismu. Yap, percobaanmu untuk membuat chocolate cake berhasil sudah. Kau pun memotong – motong kue itu menjadi beberapa bagian, sebagian ada yang kau makan dan sebagian lagi kau masukkan ke dalam kulkas untuk diberikan pada ayah dan ibumu yang hari ini akan pulang setelah bekerja selama dua minggu di luar kota.

Saat kau meletakkan beberapa potong kue hangat untuk dimakan, tiba – tiba terdengar suara bel rumahmu berdenting cukup keras.

**DING DONG**

"Iya, sebentar!" Teriakmu dari dalam rumah, kemudian beranjak untuk sekedar melihat siapa yang datang ke rumahmu.

'Siapa sih yang siang bolong begini datang? Tidak tahu orang sedang ingin makan, ya?' Keluhmu dalam hati sambil membukakan pintu dengan setengah hati.

"Sia—Kagami! Sedang apa kau kesini? Bukankah kau sedang latihan bersama tim basketmu?" Kau pun melihat kekasihmu sang Kagami Taiga yang sedang berdiri di depan pintu rumahmu dengan T-shirt hitam yang dibalut dengan kemeja kotak – kotak lengan panjang—yang lengannya sudah digulung hingga tiga per empat lengannya, dan juga dengan celana jeans panjang yang biasa ia kenakan sehari – hari.

"Tumben sekali kau berpakaian rapi begini. Ada apa memangnya?" Bukannya mempersilahkan kekasihmu untuk masuk ke dalam, kau malah menghujaninya dengan pertanyaan – pertanyaan yang sepele.

"Latihan hari ini lebih cepat dari biasanya jadi aku pulang duluan untuk mengajakmu kencan. Bagaimana kau mau 'kan? Sekarang baru pukul sebelas, masih sempat untuk kencan bukan?" Tanya Kagami dengan senyuman lebar di wajahnya. Kau pun langsung face palm mendengar penjelasan Kagami.

"Hmm.. boleh. Tapi, aku baru saja membuat kue coklat. Masa kuenya kutinggal begitu saja?" Ujarmu sambil mempersilahkan Kagami untuk masuk.

Kagami hanya terkekeh pelan. "Kalau begitu, bawa saja kuemu itu. Biar aku yang menghabiskannya, hehehe." Jawab Kagami sambil tertawa garing dan kemudian duduk di sofa ruang tamu milikmu.

"Dasar tukang makan. Aku akan ganti baju dan bersiap – siap. Tunggu sebentar, ya." Ucapmu datar sambil beranjak ke dapur untuk memasukkan beberapa potong kue yang tadinya ingin kau makan ke dalam kotak makan berukuran kecil. Kemudian kau memasukkan kotak kue itu ke dalam tas selempangmu.

10 menit kemudian, kau sudah siap dengan baju lengan panjang bergaris hitam putih dengan cardigan tanpa lengan hitam dan juga celana pendek jeans berwarna hitam tak lupa dengan sepatu sport warna putih kesukaanmu. Sedangkan rambutmu kau biarkan terurai begitu saja. Ya, memang gaya berpakaianmu cukup simple dan sporty sih—bisa dibilang cukup manis.

"Wah, kau manis (Name). Ayo kita berangkat." Ujar Kagami begitu melihatmu yang sudah siap.

Kalian pun keluar dari rumahmu, tak lupa kau segera mengunci pintu dan jendela rumahmu kemudian memasukkan kunci itu ke dalam tas selempangmu.

Kalian pun mulai berjalan beriringan.

"Kita mau kemana, Kagami?" Tanyamu memecah keheningan yang dari tadi tercipta antara kalian berdua.

"Hmm, aku tidak tahu." Balas Kagami polos sambil menatapmu.

'Haah.. Dasar dia ini.' Ucapmu dalam hati sambil menghela nafas pelan.

"Aha! Bagaimana kalau kita jalan – jalan ke pusat perbelanjaan yang baru saja dibuka seminggu yang lalu? Aku belum pernah mengunjunginya. Kau mau pergi kesana?" Tanya Kagami sambil menatapmu dengan berbinar – binar tidak lupa dengan senyuman lebar di bibirnya.

'Jelas saja kau belum mengunjunginya, baKagami. Memangnya untuk apa kau pergi ke tempat seperti itu?' Tanyamu padanya dalam hati sambil sweatdrop.

"Ya sudah. Kita kesana, ya." Jawabmu sambil tersenyum manis padanya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Wah, tidak kusangka seluas ini!" Ucap Kagami saat kalian sampai ke mall yang bisa dibilang megah itu. Meskipun kau sudah mengabaikannya berkali – kali, tetap saja pria disampingmu yang notabene nya adalah kekasihmu itu tidak henti – hentinya mengagumi kemegahan pusat perbelanjaan yang baru saja kalian berdua datangi.

"Sudahlah, Kagami. Aku tahu tempat ini luas dan megah. Tapi, kau tidak perlu mengatakannya berulang – ulang. Kampungan tau." Ucapmu ketus sambil menatap kekasihmu dengan tatapan eh-kudet-banget-sih-hidup-lo.

"Doumo. (Name)-san, Kagami-kun." Tiba – tiba terdengar suara familiar yang berdengung di telinga kalian berdua. Karena penasaran kalian langsung membalikkan badan dan menatap seorang pemuda bertinggi 168cm dan berwajah datar yang baru saja menyapamu dan Kagami.

"Ara, Kuroko-kun? Konnichiwa." Sapamu pada sang pria bersurai baby blue itu kemudiian tersenyum lembut.

"Kuroko!? Kenapa kau tiba – tiba disini!?" Tanya Kagami panik. Kau langsung menghadiahi kekasihmu dengan aura – aura hitam.

"Tidak sopan berkata seperti itu pada orang yang menyapamu! Dasar bodoh!" Gerammu sambil menjitak kepala sang kekasihmu.

Yang dijitak hanya bisa ber-aduh-aduh ria sambil mengusap – usap kepalanya.

"Aku disini bersama teman – teman kita anak kelas satu yang lainnya." Ucap Kuroko yang masih bertahan dengan wajah tripeknya.

Tiba – tiba muncul tiga orang yang menyusul Kuroko.

"Oh? Ada (Name)-san dan Kagami-kun disini? Selamat siang, (Name)-san, Kagami-kun." Ujar Fukuda.

"Selamat siang, Fukuda-kun." Jawabmu.

"Wah.. kalian berdua sedang kencan, ya? Jadi iri nih, (Name)-chan. Kagami enak sudah punya pacar hahaha." Ucap Furihata sambil tertawa kecil, kau hanya menanggapinya dengan kekehan pelan. Tak lama kemudian kau merasakan ada aura – aura kesedihan (?) dari arah belakang Furihata. Dan kau pun melihat Kawahara si gundul yang sedang pundung tidak jelas.

"Ano—Kawahara-kun? Kau baik – baik saja?" Tanyamu memastikan sambil menengok ke arah Kawahara.

"Kenapa orang sangar, beralis cabang, dan bodoh seperti Kagami bisa mendapatkan kekasih seperti (Name)-chan? Menyedihkan sekali, huhuhu~" Kau pun tak sengaja mendengar tangisan absurd dari Kawahara yang mebuatmu ingin tertawa terpingkal – pingkal.

"OI! TEME! Aku mendengar apa yang kau katakan barusan! Apa maksudmu aku sangar, beralis cabang, dan bodoh hah!? Memangnya salah aku punya pacar!" Bentak Kagami dengan emosi yang meluap – luap seakan tidak terima akan cemoohan teman seangakatannya itu.

"Kenapa orang seperti (Name)-chan bisa menyukai orang sepertimu baKagami?" Racau Kawahara.

"APA—"

"Ya kalau sudah cinta ya mau bagaimana lagi." Jawabmu sambil memiringkan kepalamu polos.

**BLUUUSHHHH**

Kagami yang mendengar jawabanmu langsung luluh seketika. Wajahnya tampak sangat merah sekarang. Kawahara yang mendengar jawabanmu langsung mewek seketika.

'Orang ini kenapa sih?' Pikirmu dalam hati.

"Ah, sudah dulu, ya, (Name)-san. Permisi aku pergi dulu." Ucap Kuroko datar kemudian pergi bersama Furihata dan juga Fukuda. Kawahara? Dia sekarang sedang tidak elitnya diseret oleh sang bayangan kekasihmu.

"Bagus sekali Kuroko! Hahaha! Seret saja si botak itu!" Kagami langsung tertawa terbahak – bahak saat melihat Kuroko menyeret Kawahara.

"Sudahlah, Kagami. Ayo kita pergi." Ajakmu sambil menggandeng tangannya.

"I-iya."

Dan kalian pun menghabiskan waktu dengan berjalan – jalan di dalam gedung megah tersebut. Meskipun hanya sekedar melihat – lihat, tapi cukup ampuh juga untuk mengatasi kebosanan yang tadinya tengah melandamu hari ini. Kalian tetap berjalan beriringan sambil bergandengan tangan sampai pada akhirnya—

"GRUKKK~"

"Hah? Suara apa itu?" Tanyamu bingung saat suara aneh itu terlintas di telingamu.

Kagami kemudian nyengir – nyengir tidak jelas sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"E-etto—"

"Kenapa, Kagami?" Tanyamu singkat, heran akan kelakuan anehnya itu.

"Aku lapar." Jawab Kagami polos. Astaga, kalau dia lapar kenapa dia tidak bilang dari tadi? Dasar bodoh.

Kau langsung menepuk dahimu saat mendengar jawaban yang lolos dari mulut kekasihmu.

"Kalau lapar, kenapa kau tidak bilang dari tadi? Kita 'kan bisa pergi untuk mencari tempat makan." Ujarmu sambil berhenti berjalan dan beracak pinggang.

Kagami masih menggaruk tengkuknya. Kagami, kau belum mandi, ya? /plak

"Maaf, tadi kupikir aku masih ingin menemanimu jalan – jalan. Jadinya kutahan, hehehe." Jawabnya sambil tertawa garing.

Kau pun tersenyum tipis saat mendengar jawabannya, wah ternyata dia juga memikirkanmu.

"Maa, maa, kita sekarang cari tempat makan, ya. Tidak mungkin 'kan kau menemaniku jalan – jalan dengan kondisi perut yang seperti itu?" Ucapmu sambil menggandeng kembali tangannya. Kagami hanya bisa tersenyum atas perhatian yang kau berikan padanya. Ia merasa sangat bahagia sekarang. Karena Kagami masih bisa berdua denganmu sebelum Kagami—ah, lupakan! Mari kita kembali ke cerita~

Kalian berdua pun menemukan sebuah restoran fast food yang ada di lantai dua. Tanpa basa basi, kekasihmu langsung menarikmu untuk masuk ke dalam. Dasar Kagami, kalau sudah bertemu makanan, pasti ia lupa segalanya.

Pada akhirnya, Kagami memesan sekitar 15 hamburger sekaligus dan dua gelas minuman soda. Kau yang melihatnya langsung sweat drop. Kau saja hanya memesan satu french fries barbeque ukuran besar dan segelas cola. Kalian pun segera memilih tempat duduk, dan kau pun medapatkan sebuah tempat duduk untuk dua orang yang terletak di pojok restoran.

"Kagami, itu perut atau tempat granat?" Tanyamu sambil menatap horor Kagami yang mulai memakan burger yang baru saja dibelinya.

"Tentu saja ini perut..nyam.. cepat makan kentangmu..nyam..nanti dingin, lho..nyam.." Ujar Kagami sambil terus mengunyah burger di mulutnya. 15 menit kemudian, 15 burger yang dipesan Kagami sudah kandas bersih tak bersisa.

Kau langsung merinding seketika. 'Kalau aku jadi istrinya, aku harus memasak sebanyak apa?' Tanyamu pada dirimu sendiri dalam hati.

"Makanmu banyak sekali baKagami, pantas saja badanmu tinggi besar begitu." Ucapmu dingin sambil memberi tatapan mengejek pada Kagami yang sedang meneguk minumannya.

Kagami langsung tertawa terbahak – bahak begitu mendengar ejekanmu.

"Makanya, kau makan yang banyak supaya makin tinggi. Memangnya kau mau tinggimu segitu – segitu saja sampai tua nanti? Hahaha!" Tanpa disadari, perkataan Kagami seolah malah balik meledekmu.

"Enak saja! Aku ini tidak banyak makan sepertimu tahu!" Ketusmu sambil menggembungkan pipi.

Kagami tiba – tiba menghentikan ritual tertawanya lalu menatapmu sebentar.

"Tadi pagi kau membuat kue coklat 'kan? Boleh aku mencobanya?" Tanya Kagami sambil tersenyum lebar ke arahmu.

"Hah.. dasar tukang makan." Ucapmu sambil menghela nafas kemudian merogoh tas selempangmu untuk mengambil kotak makan berisi kue coklat yang kau buat tadi sebelum pergi kencan.

"Hehehe."

Kau pun menyodorkan kotak makan berwarna biru muda itu pada kekasihmu.

"Ini untukmu, tapi jangan dihabiskan, ya. Aku belum mencobanya sama sekali." Ucapmu sambil menatap tajam Kagami. Yang ditatap hanya menanggapinya dengan santai sambil mengambil kotak makan yang ada di tanganmu.

Kagami langsung membuka kotak makan itu dan langsung melahap isinya dengan penuh semangat. Kau yang melihatnya hanya bisa terkekeh geli melihat tingkah polos kekasihmu begitu melihat makanan. Kau pun segera menghabiskan makananmu dan meneguk habis minumanmu.

Kau pun kembali melirik Kagami yang tengah sibuk mengunyah kue coklat di mulutnya.

"Seenak itu kah?" Tanyamu pada sang kekasih sambil menatapnya heran.

Kagami mengangguk semangat kemudian menyodorkan sepotong kue yang ada di tangannya padamu—seakan – akan dia mau menyuapimu.

"Iya, kau pandai membuat kue! Ini cobalah, ayo aahh..." Ucap Kagami sambil menyuruhmu untuk membuka mulut. Kau pun segera membuka mulutmu dan menerima suapan Kagami—tapi saat kau memasukkan kue itu ke dalam rongga mulutmu, jari Kagami yang digunakan untuk memegang kue itu bersentuhan dengan bibir dan lidahmu secara tidak sengaja. Dan hal itu sukses membuat wajah Kagami merona hebat. Sedangkan kau yang sedang sibuk mengunyah kue buatanmu hanya diam saja dan mengabaikan Kagami.

"Wah.. benar katamu. Ini enak sekali, bagaimana kalau besok kita membuatnya bersama?" Kau mau 'kan?" Tanyamu sambil tersenyum lembut pada kekasihmu.

Kagami pun segera tersadar (?) dan menjawab tawaranmu dengan anggukan pelan.

"Boleh saja. Besok buat saja di rumahku, dapurnya lebih luas, jadi kau tidak perlu merasa kesempitan." Jawab Kagami santai sambil menatapmu dengan tatapan oh-ayolah-datang-ke-rumahku-besok.

Kau hanya tersenyum manis mendengar ajakan kekasihmu. "Baiklah." Jawabmu pelan.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah menghabiskan waktu untuk berjalan – jalan berkeliling mall dan makan, akhirnya Kagami memutuskan untuk pulang bersamamu.

"(Name), ayo kita langsung pulang. Hari sudah mulai larut." Ucap Kagami sambil menoleh ke arahmu.

Kau tampak bingung saat mendengar ajakan kekasihmu.

"Err—baiklah, tapi bisakah kita pergi ke suatu tempat dulu? Dari tadi aku penasaran dengan toko yang ada disana." Jawabmu sambil menunjuk ke salah satu toko aksesoris yang ada di dekat kalian.

"Ya sudah, kita mampir sebentar lalu langsung pulang, ya (Name)." Ujar Kagami sambil mengelus – ngelus puncak kepalamu.

Akhirnya kalian berdua memasuki salah satu toko aksesoris yang ada di pusat perbelanjaan itu. Tokonya tidak terlalu _girly _dan membuatmu tertarik untuk mengunjunginya. Kau pun melihat – lihat sekeliling untuk sekedar melihat – lihat adabenda yang bagus atau tidak—

"Wah, kalung ini lucu sekali~ Kagami, sini deh!" Kau langsung memanggil kekasihmu yang dari tadi berjalan di belakangmu.

Kagami langsung berdiri di sampingmu.

"Ada apa, (Name)?"

"Tadaa~" Kau langsung menunjukkan dua buah kalung berwarna silver dengan miniatur bola basket yang juga berwarna silver menggantung di antara tali berwarna hitam tersebut. Tapi, bola basketnya tidak utuh, melainkan setengah – setengah—jelas sekali kalau kalung ini untuk couple.

"Kenapa? Kau ingin membelinya, (Name)?" Tanya Kagami heran sambil menatapmu bingung.

Kau mengangguk semangat.

"Iya! Yang satu untukku, dan satu lagi untumu. Kau mau 'kan~?" Sahutmu sambil menatap Kagami dengan puppy eyes andalanmu.

Kagami berpikir sejenak kemudian mengangguk.

"Boleh juga."

Kau pun segera membayar kedua kalung itu dan memberikan satunya kepada Kagami.

"Terima kasih untuk hari ini, Kagami. Hari ini menyenangkan sekali." Ucapmu sambil menatap Kagami dengan senyuman bahagia.

"Iya, sama – sama." Jawab Kagami singkat sambil membalas senyumanmu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kalian berdua pun berjalan pulang ke arah rumahmu (Kagami mengantarmu pulang). Kagami dari tadi menggenggam tanganmu dengan sangat erat sekan tidak mau kehilanganmu.

"Kagami?" Kau yang heran akan perlakuannya itu memutuskan untuk membuka percakapan.

"(Name), aku mencintaimu."

'**DEG'**

Ucapan Kagami sontak membuat wajahmu merona hebat. Tidak biasanya ia mengatakan hal ini padamu. Biasanya ia hanya akan mengatakan 'suka' atau semacamnya. Ia tidak pernah bilang 'aku mencintaimu' seperti saat ini.

"A-aku juga mencintaimu." Jawabmu sambil memberikan senyuman termanismu pada sang kekasih yang begitu kau sayangi itu. Kalian berdua pun menghentikan langkah kalian dan saling berdiri berhadapan sampai pada akhirnya bibir kalian berdua bertemu dan saling bertautan.

Setelah beberapa detik kalian melakukan ciuman lembut itu, Kagami melepaskan tautannya kemudian memelukmu erat. Ada apa dengan dirinya? Mengapa ia bertingkah sangat aneh hari ini?

"Aku harap kita bisa seperti ini terus. Selamanya, (Name)..." Gumam Kagami di tengah dekapan eratnya padamu.

Kau hanya terdiam sambil memeluk balik kekasihmu.

"Aku tidak mau seperti ini selamanya, baKagami."

"Eh?" Kagami terkejut mendengar jawabanmu, kemudian melepaskan pelukannya dan menatapmu dengan intens.

"Memangnya kau tidak mau menikahiku nanti? Masa kita harus selamanya berpacaran? 'Kan tidak lucu." Gerutumu sambil memajukan bibirmu beberapa centi, tidak lupa dengan semburat merah masih menghiasi pipi mulusmu. Kagami yang mendengar ucapanmu langsung tersenyum lembut kemudian mengelus suraimu dengan lembut dan penuh kasih sayang.

"Nanti kita menikah, bulan madu, punya banyak anak, membesarkan mereka hingga mereka sukses, kemudian menghabiskan waktu berdua hingga maut memisahkan kita. Kau mau 'kan?" Ucapmu panjang lebar sambil tersenyum lembut dan memegang pipi kekasihmu.

"Tentu saja aku mau, kau segalanya bagiku, (Name)."

.

.

"_Aku akan selalu beradadi sisimu, sampai kapan pun aku akan selalu membuat senyuman di wajahmu itu semakin indah, (Name)."_

.

.

.

.

.

**TUBERCOLOSIS!**

**.**

**.**

**AUTHOR NOTE : Hore! Akhirnya chapter ini jadi juga hohoho~ terima kasih bagi yang sudah membaca ya *bow* semoga kalian semua, para reader suka dengan fic Kagami x Reader ini :v kok Kagami nya aneh ya di chapter ini? ._. kalian bisa menemukan jawabannya di chapter selanjutnya! Sabar menunggu update nya, ya :'v jangan lupa fav + follow + review supaya Choco makin semangat ngelanjutinnya! w**


End file.
